1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to power supplies. More particularly, the invention relates to a power supply for a tattoo machine. Specifically, the invention relates to a power supply in which the controls for tattooing are at one end of the device and the display screen is at the opposite end thereof, so as to permit selective sanitary covering of only the tattooing controls end of the supply during use, thereby leaving the display screen clearly visible.
2. Background Information
The trend for applying tattoos to the skin has been rapidly increasing over the last several years. The tattoos are applied by a tattoo artist who utilizes a powered needle to deliver colored ink in a pattern to an area just below the surface of the skin. Some of these powered needles form part of hand-held pen-like devices which reciprocate the needle and thereby make multiple punctures in the skin. Some of these pen-like devices may be connected to a power supply which is adjustable to allow the artist to regulate the intensity of the motion of the needle. The artist can adjust the power supply to regulate the frequency of the needle's reciprocation and the depth to which the needle will penetrate the client's skin. For example, the power supply will be set to provide a high current in order to plunge the needle deep into the skin for creating the image outlines, then adjusted to a lower current for plunging the needle to a shallower depth to shade between the lines.
The tattoo business is risky in nature because of the utilization of needles in puncturing of the client's skin during intradermal application of ink. The potential for disease transmission is of concern and consequently health departments tend to crack down on tattoo parlors by passing new health regulations and conducting spot inspections in order to safeguard both employees and clients. These regulations typically require that the tattoo artist utilize single use gloves, needles, plastic covers for power supplies, plastic sleeves for power cords and covers for the hand-held portion of the tattoo machine. All of these single use articles have to be disposed of after servicing each client and the entire area, including the power supply, must be cleansed with an approved disinfectant. New protective materials must then be applied to all of the equipment.
The global tattoo business is a relatively small market and as tattoo power supplies can last a decade or more, the vast majority of manufacturers utilize jobber boxes or enclosures as the housing for a tattoo machine power supply. Jobber boxes are basically rectangular metal boxes that are available in a variety of colors and sizes. The manufacturer drills the necessary holes in the jobber box so that knobs, controls and any other components can be mounted thereon. Jobber boxes, however, have many shortcomings in regards to executing sanitation regulations. For instance, all jobber boxes that are used as power supply housings include at least one large rotary knob that protrudes outwardly away from the box. This knob and any other controls may be manipulated several times by the artist during a single session. The area around the controls is typically not sealed against liquid penetration caused by having to spray disinfectant on the supply and this puts the wiring and other components housed within the box at risk during sanitization procedures. Furthermore, because of the sanitary regulations the controls must be covered during use. Most of the time, an artist will place a small plastic bag over the knobs and other controls to protect the same. This aids in preventing the controls from becoming contaminated as the artist moves back and forth between handling the client's skin and touching the controls. The power supplies also typically include a digital display or analogue gauges so that the artist can track how much he is adjusting the device. The plastic bags that are slid onto the power supply to cover the knobs and controls frequently tend to obscure the display screens and have to be moved so that the artist can see the display more clearly. This tends to uncover the knobs which have to be protected, leaving them open to contamination. It is therefore frequently necessary to physically remove the knobs from the power supply in order to sanitize them properly.
In addition to these shortcomings, the tattoo machine with its power supply is typically owned by the artist who will often travel and work in different tattoo parlors. Consequently, the tattoo machine and power supply will often be moved from one tattoo parlor to another. While the power supplies are typically fairly small, being approximately 8″ wide and around 4 inches high, they are generally quite heavy and a little difficult to maneuver. Furthermore, jobber boxes are all rectangles and the knobs and displays are mounted externally and protrude outwardly away from the exterior wall of the box. The power supply is also usually placed on a desk height counter or a small shelf just under the counter to keep the display and control knobs accessible to the artist. The artist's head and eyes will typically be higher than the counter top or shelf so front mounted display screens are not optimum for viewing ease. Also, when the jobber box is placed on a shelf just under a counter, top mounted knobs prove to be difficult to access and adjust. The protruding knobs also cause additional problems in that they are prone to be impacted as the jobber box is moved from one location to another. One of the most common failures of these jobber box type power supplies is the tendency for knobs and controls to be broken off or damaged as the power supply is moved from one location to another.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved tattoo machine power supply that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art devices.